


Stealing From the Rich

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barry doesn't like wandering hands, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Robin Hood References, Stealing, is the warning too much?, so hard to tag this, unless it's his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: The time Barry doesn't mind Len stealing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiselleVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/gifts).



“Len!” Barry called out, frown marring his baby face.

Len looked up, quirking a brow in curiosity.  Faked curiosity, but curiosity nonetheless.  “Yes, Scarlet?”

Barry narrowed his eyes at Len.  “You robbed the mayor’s aide,” Barry accused.

Lips curling in a smug smirk, Len leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  “I did no such thing.  But if I did, I’d say the pompous bastard deserved it,” he casually mentioned.

Hands on his hips, Barry demanded, “You’re going to give back what you stole.  It’s the _mayor’s aide,_ Len!  You can’t just steal from him like that!”

“He’s a rich asshole,” Len responded.  “He can afford to lose some gold for a good cause.”

Barry blinked, “Oh my god, did you just call yourself Robin Hood?”

Len gruffly argued, “Not Robin Hood, Scarlet.  Rogue, thief, criminal.  I don’t give to the poor.“  Barry gave him a look that said "I-don’t-believe-you-because-I’ve-seen-you-pay-hospital-bills-for-those-that-can’t”.

Barry huffed as he dug his phone out of his pocket, fondly exasperated at the fact that Len would always deny the good in himself.  Barry saw it, though.  He had seen it many times.  No amount of lying could cover up the truth.

Scanning his message, Barry looked up at Len, making a face.  “I have to go investigate the crime scene at John Black’s house."  Before he left, he turned back at narrowed his eyes at Len.  "When I get back, you’re going to return the stuff you stole.”

“Have a good time, Scarlet,” Len simply replied, smiling at little as Barry sped out of there.  He always enjoyed bantering with the fleet-footed hero.

Not fifteen minutes later, the door flung open and suddenly, in a swoosh, Barry was standing in front of him, looking beyond annoyed and angry.  “I take it back.  Keep it, or better yet, go back and steal the fucking gold Rolex off his slimey wrist!”

Len raised an eyebrow, hesitating between concern and amusement.  “And why the change of heart?”

Barry glared at him, “The guy is an egotistical dick."  Len patted the spot beside him on the couch and Barry sat down with an angry huff.

"I could’ve told you that, Scarlet.  He’s got his name monogrammed on all his pricey shit,” Len remarked.

Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair as he began to calm down.  He slumped and leaned sideways, resting his head on Len’s shoulder as he slipped his hand into Len’s, locking their hands together.  Len gave Barry’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“..He touched my butt,” Barry admitted after a silent pause.

“WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally gifted on tumblr, but thought I'd make it public on AO3.  
> Thanks LiselleVelvet for being such an amazing writer!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stealing from The Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238451) by [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05)




End file.
